My Own Prison
by JustSomeone13
Summary: Minha própria prisão, prisão, prisão...  Minha respiração é único movimento ao redor...  Eu criei minha própria prisão...  Yaoi KxR previsão de lemon no cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Kai estava encostado na parede, observando a brincadeira de Tyson, Max e Kenny. Jogavam as almofadas pela sala da suite do hotel. "Idiotas" pensou soltando a respiração devagar. Uma batida seca na porta atraiu a atenção dos quatro na sala. Tyson saltou as almofadas no chão e abriu a porta.

- Tala? – Perguntou surpreso.

Kai reagiu ao nome, empurrou as costas da parede e andou devagar até a porta.

- Não, a chapéuzinho vermelho e o lobo mal. – Tala respondeu sarcástico, Bryan ao seu lado rolou os olhos para o teto. – Cadê o Kai?

- O que você quer? – Tyson se posicionou na porta impedindo que o ruivo e o falcão entrassem na suíte.

- Sai. – A voz de Kai fez Tyson se sobressaltar.

- Que inferno, Kai. – Tyson resmungou.

- Some. – Mandou. – O que foi, Ivanov?

- Hn… - Tala olhou para Bryan. – Melhor entrarmos.

Kai puxou Tyson pela gola e o jogou no sofá.

- HEY. – Falou indignado.

- O que foi? – Ray apareceu, saiu de um dos quartos. – Tala e Bryan?

- Gatinho. – O falcão zombou.

- Kuznetsov. – Kai o olhou, deixou bem claro com os olhos que não queria brincadeiras.

Bryan fez um barulho com a garganta como se zombase de algo. Tala lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Você precisa vir com a gente. – O ruivo foi direto.

- Pra que? – Tyson se levantou de um pulo.

- Não é da sua conta. – Bryan rosnou.

- Ele não vai. – O moreno enfrentou o falcão, tentando esconder o medo que estava sentindo.

- Tala. – A fala era baixa, quase uma ameaça.

- Sabe que eu não viria aqui se não fosse necessário. – O ruivo disse quase acima de um murmurio.

- Tala, que merda aconteceu? – Já estava começando a se irritar.

- Hospital. – Buscou o olhar do falcão.

Kai fechou os olhos e respirou com força.

- Não me esperem voltar. – Falou indo até a porta. – Kenny, na luta de amanhã usa a estratégia que tinhamos discutido.

Estava olhando pela janela, os braços cruzados sobre a camisa preta. O cachecol e a jaqueta estavam jogadas sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Quando você chegou? – A voz cansada veio da cama.

- Ontem a noite. – Respondeu sem se virar. – Você já estava dormindo.

- Irritado? – Comentou.

Kai se virou para encarar o outro. Os cabelos de duas cores como os seus, tendo a parte azulada um pouco maior, a parte prateada dos cabelos raramente visíveis, por conta do hábito de usar uma touca, estavam em uma confusão. O rosto não tinha nada de muito marcante, era similar ao de Kai, mas sua característica mais forte eram os olhos que eram quase impossíveis de não se destacarem. Totalmente brancos, como se não houvesse iris nem pupila.

- Não. – Respondeu seco.

- Hn… - Fechou os olhos, puxou o ar com um pouco mais de dificuldade. – Quando posso sair?

- O médico disse que te daria alta quando acordasse. – Olhou para a porta.

- Tala não deveria ter te chamado. – Continuou com a voz cansada.

- Ele achou que me interessaria.

- Idiotice da parte dele. – Sorriu de canto.

- Concordo.

Permaneceram em silencio o resto do tempo, Kai hora ou outra deixava o olhar vagar até o outro.

- Senhores. – O médico entrou, dirigiu um sorriso para Kai. – Então, pronto para ir?

- Não queria nem ter vindo. – Respondeu se sentando na cama.

- Bem, Sr. Hiwatari, a sua crise foi controlada. – Olhou para Kai e acrescentou. – Ele pode ter outra crise como a de ontem, então evita deixar ele andar por muito tempo, ficar perto de cheiro forte ou ter emoções muito fortes. E vai ficar tudo bem, se ele tiver dificuldade de respirar novamente, é só traze-lo pro hospital ou fazer a nebulização se tiver o aparelho.

Kai acenou com a cabeça.

- Não vou ficar com o meu irmão. – Respondeu o que estava na cama. – Mas vou avisar aos meus amigos.

- Quem disse que você não vai ficar comigo? – Kai perguntou no seu habitual tom frio.

- Você não está no meio de uma competição? – Perguntou pouco interessado.

- Você vai ficar comigo e com a minha equipe. – Se virou para o médico. – Ele já esta liberado?

- Já, eu só queria manter ele em observação. – Terminou de prescrever a receita. – Aqui, se vocês tiverem o aparelho, usa isso aqui pra inalação e ele vai ficar ok. É isso rapazes, espero não ver vocês por aqui.

A porta bateu, Kai dobrou a receita e a guardou no bolso trazeiro da calça. Pegou as roupas numa comoda que tinha no quarto e as colocou na cama perto do irmão.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou um pouco sem jeito.

- Posso fazer sozinho. – Resmungou, tateou até chegar aonde sentiu a textura do moleton.

Kai deu de ombros e se afastou, pegou a jaqueta a colocando e logo estendendo a mão para o cachecol.

- Você pegou tudo de dentro do armario? – Veio a voz desconfiada.

- Peguei.

Mais alguns segundos, Kai se virou olhando o irmão tatear pela cama.

- Kai… - Rosnou fraco. – Me dá.

- O que? – Inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Eu sei que você pegou, me dá. – Estava ficando nervoso.

Kai parou por um instante antes de começar a rodar a touca com um dedo.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – Olhava para a toca enquanto o cinismo pingava de cada palavra.

O garoto se pôs de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, manteve os dedos em contato com o colchão para se guiar.

- Kai. – Tornou a falar.

Kai soltou uma risadinha baixa. O garoto puxou o ar com um pouco mais de força, o batimento acelerou e ele balançou a cabeça. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos, sentiu a garganta começar a secar. Kai notou as mudanças no irmão, e em passadas largas se pôs ao lado dele.

- Khan? – Sussurrou.

- Odeio isso. – Se apoiou no outro. – Você não deveria ter me irritado.

- Foi mal. – Retrucou em tom seco, pegou a toca e a colocou na cabeça do irmão. – Melhor assim?

- Idiota. – Resmungou. – Me tira daqui.

Reprimiu a vontade de rolar os olhos.

- Vem. – O segurou pela mão. – Cadê tua bengala?

- Esqueci em casa. – Respondeu a contra gosto.

- Ótimo, Tala é um incompetente. – Bufou, enquanto se encaminhavam para a porta.

O corredor movimentado fez com que Kai parasse de repente, Khan trombou com ele:

- Da próxima vez avisa. – Reclamou.

- Esqueci, falta de custume. – O pegou pelo braço prendendo este ao seu. – Anda.

- Não precisa me tratar que nem cavalo. – Estava cada vez mais irritado.

- Os cavalos eu trato melhor. – Respondeu em meio tom.

- Meu irmão é um piadista. – Ironizou.

- E o meu um asno. – Sorriu satisfeito.

- Sou eu que vive dando coice nas pessoas? – Rebateu.

Kai se limitou a lhe olhar irritado.

- Saimos daqui hoje ou você resolveu morar aqui? – Khan continuou ironizando.

Kai respirou fundo e reprimiu a vontade louca que teve de dar um puxão no braço.

Tyson estava deitado no sofá, Max estava cochilando na poltrona. Kenny tinha ido computar alguns dados das outras equipes e Ray preparava algo para eles comerem. Kai abriu a porta e permaneceu com ela aberta.

- Kai, onde você se enfiou? – Tyson se levantou com um pulo.

Max se sobresaltou, acordando com a voz do amigo. Khan entrou pela porta, com Tala e Bryan o seguindo de perto. Ele segurava a bengala e Bryan uma bolça.

- QUEM É ESSE? – Tyson o apontou.

- Quem é o animal? – Khan virou o rosto para a direção do som.

- Tyson. – Kai resmungou fechando a porta.

- Isso vai ser engraçado. – Bryan jogou a bolsa ao lado de Tyson.

- Falcão. – Khan o chamou. – É esse o ser que possui o dom de irritar o meu adorado irmão?

- Não só o seu irmão. – Tala acrescentou despreocupado.

- Irmão? – Tyson olhou para Kai. – Ele é o teu irmão?

Kai abriu a boca para responder, mas Khan foi mais rápido:

- Segundos os médicos, sim. – Estava impaciente. – E o que eles disseram para a sua retardação mental?

- O homem. – Tyson caiu sentado. – Dois?

- Papai também falou isso. – Khan suspirou. – Da pra alguém me levar até algum lugar que eu possa sentar?

Kai se adiantou, o segurou pela mão e o levou até o sofá.

- Pronto. – Murmurou.

Tyson continuou encarando o garoto. Max estava um pouco curioso, se levantou indo ficar perto do dragão. Ray saiu da cozinha depois de ouvir a confusão.

- Ah, você voltou. – Parou olhando para Bryan.

- Gatinho. – Bryan sorriu desdenhoso.

- Gatinho? – Khan repetiu, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – É ele, Tala?

- É.

- Então, Bryan é por causa dele que você tem pavor de felinos? – Perguntou maldosamente e com o sorriso alargando.

O falcão engasgou, Tala teve um ataque de riso silencioso, Kai olhou para Ray e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Tyson e Max se entreolharam surpresos.

- Devo te parabenizar, Kon. – Khan prosseguiu. – Bateu o falcão, e eu posso te garantir que eu não deixo isso morrer.

Bryan bufou, Tala engoliu as risadas e tentou se manter sério.

- Ah, vai falcão. – Khan ainda sorria.

- Desculpa, mas quem é você? – Ray se adiantou.

Khan ainda sorrindo se virou na direção da voz.

- Khan Hiwatari. – Respondeu.

Ray suspendeu a respiração quando seus olhos encontraram o do garoto. O sorriso de Khan esmoreceu diante da respiração do outro, se tornou algo mais com um pequeno sorriso de lábios:

- Não precisa se assustar. – A voz era calma quase aveludada. – Sei que sou mais bonito que o Kai.

- Convencido. – Kai suspirou, ouvindo os risos de Max e Tyson.

Khan deu de ombros, fechou os olhos.

- Cansado? – Tala se inclinou ajeitando a touca.

- Claro, duas noites mal dormidas. – Resmungou. – Porque raios vocês dois tem que ser tão barulhentos?

- Barulhentos? – Tyson olhou para o ruivo sem entender.

- Liga não bebé. – Khan deu um sorriso irônico. – Quando você deixar de ser criança, vai saber o que duas pessoas fazem trancadas dentro de um quarto em plena madrugada.

- Como é que é?

- Te garando que eles não estavam jogando batalha naval. – Virou o rosto na direção da voz de Tyson. – Embora eles brinquem de afundar o destroier do Bryan.

Tala não aguentou e explodiu na gargalhada, Bryan olhou para um Kai que respirava fundo se controlando.

- Ele é todo seu. – O Kuznetsov rosnou.

Tyson olhou para Max, sem entender exatamente o que estava se passando ali, Ray mantinha o rosto sereno.

- Bem, destroier não seria bem o nome. – Khan prosseguiu. – Ta mais prum micro submarino, mas ta tranquilo.

Kai notou os sinais de perigo vindo do falcão, assim que Tala engasgou.

- Ta sabendo muito. – Se dirigiu ao irmão.

- Bem, você me deixou morando com esses dois e não queria que eu soubesse?

- O que diabos, vocês andaram fazendo? – Kai olhou para Tala.

- Nada. – O ruivo respondeu inocente. – Te juro que com ele, nada.

Kai arqueou a sobrancelha, Tala se virou para Bryan que fitava o teto.

- Vamos?

Os dois começaram a se retirar.

- Espera. – Khan fechou o rosto. – Repete, Tala.

- O que? – O ruivo se virou para ele.

- O que você falou, abre um leque de outras possibilidades. – Girando a bengala na mão. – Como a que vocês num fizeram nada comigo, mas eu fiz com vocês.

- Eu não quero nem saber. – Kai se sentou, encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fechou os olhos.

- Do que eles estão falando. – Tyson se virou para Ray.

- Sério? – Khan suspirou. – Já ta perdendo a graça, ele é tapado assim mesmo?

- O tempo todo. – Os três russos responderam.

- Ah não, podem parando. – Khan começou a se levantar. – Eu não vou ficar aqui com ele, andem me levem de volta.

- Ficar aqui? – Max, Tyson e Ray repetiram juntos.

- Ah que lindo eles falam juntos. – Debochou.

- Chega. – Kai se pôs de pé. – Esse é o Khan ele é meu irmão gêmeo.

- Gêmeo? – Tyson olhou para Kai.

- Ele é surdo? – Khan voltou a cabeça para a direção onde tinha vindo a voz de Kai. – Sério, Tala me leva.

- Você fica. – Kai rosnou. – Ele vai ficar um tempo com a gente.

- Mas num tem lugar. – Tyson se levantou. – Ele num tem onde ficar.

- Sem problemas, Tala me leva de volta pra casa. – Khan respondeu grosseiramente, ouviu a porta batendo. – Tala?

- Ele foi embora. – Kai o informou.

- Filho da…

- Khan. – Kai o interrompeu. – Ele fica no meu quarto, eu durmo na sala.

- Com o Ray? – Tyson se virou para o moreno.

- Se importa? – Kai olhou para o chinês.

- Não.

- Me ajuda a levar ele? – Kai resmungou, pegou Khan pelo braço.

Ray Se curvou pegando a bolsa.

- Mas… - Tyson começou, Max saltou para o lado dele e tapou sua boca.

- Esquece. – Max sussurrou.

Kai abriu a porta do quarto e empurrou Khan para dentro, ainda segurando seu braço.

- Sutileza mandou lembrança. – Rosnou mal humorado. – Tala me paga.

- Ótimo. – O levou até a cama. – Senta.

Khan tateou pela cama, até poder se sentir confortavel em se desprender de Kai.

- O médico mandou você descansar, então você fica aqui. – Se dirigiu até a porta, olhou para Ray e acrescentou. – Ele tem que ficar na cama, não vai andar pelo quarto porque ainda não ta ambientado. Ontem ele teve uma crise de bronquite, ta de mal humor e bem, ele num vai andar mesmo, mas mesmo assim ele quebra os ossos com facilidade.

Estava saindo quando Ray o pegou pelo braço.

- Onde você vai? – Olhou para Khan.

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas. – Falou antes de sair.

Ray ficou em silencio, Khan virou o rosto na direção da respiração.

- Bem Kai.

- Hn… é. – Ray se aproximou, colocou a bolsa nos pés da cama. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Meu livro, ta na bolsa. – Ele dobrou a bengala e começou a tatear, esticou o braço sentindo a madeira da cabeceira, puxou as pernas para cima do colchão, podendo se ajeitar.

- Quer que suba o travesseiro? – Ray colocou a mão de Khan sobre o livro. – Esse, certo?

- É. esse. – Khan ainda estava sentado. – Põe o travesseiro em pé, por favor?

Ray fez o que lhe foi pedido, tocou no ombro do outro e esse recostou as costas.

- Brigado. – Murmurou.

Tyson abriu a porta de supetão, olhou para Ray ao lado do garoto que abria o livro.

- Eles são diferentes. – Comentou ainda olhando para os olhos do garoto. – É raro ver o Kai machucado ou até mesmo ofegante. E esse…

- Nem completa. – Ray o cortou, notou que Khan havia parado de mexer os dedos. – Some e nem pense em deixar o Kai te pegar falando isso.

- Não precisa. – Khan ainda parecia tenso. – Ele não vai se importar, o Tyson está certo.

- Isso é novo. – Ray soltou um murmurio quase inaudivel.

- É. – Um sorriso quase imperceptivel. – Sou eu que faz o Kai parecer tão forte.

- Bem, ele é um idiota e você também. – Tyson deu de ombros.

- Sai. – Ray mandou irritado.

Tyson deu de ombros mais uma vez e saiu, batendo a porta.

- Ele fala sem pensar. – Se voltou para o outro.

- Bem, ele não mentiu. – Voltou a mexer os dedos sobre o livro.

- Hn?

- Kai é um idiota. – Sorriu.

- Fome?

- Um pouco.

- Quer um sanduiche? – Ray foi até a porta.

- Sim, pode ser de queijo?

- Igual ao seu irmão. – Riu saindo.

Ray estava pegando os pães dentro do armário, os colocou sobre a bancada, foi até a geladeira pegando o queijo.

- Viro baba do novo Hiwatari? – A voz de Tyson veio da porta.

- Custa você ser menos idiota? – Ray respondeu indo até a bancada.

- Ah, o Kai aparece com um irmão tirado num sei da onde e eu sou o idiota? – Continuou descansado.

- Para de ser cabeça dura, você sabe perfeitamente que se o Hiro precisa-se ficar aqui, não seria problema. – Ray respondeu concentrado no sanduiche.

- Mas todo mundo sabe que eu tenho um irmão.

- É essa a questão?

- Kai nunca nos contou sobre isso, nem que o irmão era cego.

- Esse drama todo é por que o Kai nunca nos disse sobre o irmão? – Se virou para ele.

- Não, é porque ele nunca confia na gente.

- Menos, se ele não confiasse não teria deixado ele aqui. – Balançou a cabeça. – E além do mais, Kai já deixou claro que não gosta de falar da vida pessoal.

- Somos amigos. – Afirmou irritado. – Amigos sabem esse tipo de coisa.

Ray pegou uma jarra de suco e um copo.

- Tyson, ele tem que decidir. – Suspirou, colocou o lanche em uma bandeja.

A porta se abriu, Ray entrou com a bandeija.

- Khan. – O chamou parando perto do garoto.

Khan moveu o rosto para ele, deslocou o livro o deixando sobre a mesa ao lado.

- Hn… bem… - Kon guaguejou.

- É só colocar no meu colo. – A fala monótona e até cansada.

Ray se curvou colocando a bandeja sobre as pernas do garoto, observou ele sentir a borda da bandeja, passar os dedos pela superficie sentindo o prato e o copo de suco.

- Suco?

- Abacaxi, achei que você poderia ter sede. – Se apressou em explicar.

- Hn… - Continuou sentindo o prato até achar o sanduiche.

O pegou com as duas mãos, ia leva-lo a boca quando parou.

- Irritado? – Parecia curioso.

- Não. – Respondeu assustado. – Por que?

- Sua respiração, ta diferente. – Encolheu os ombros devagar.

- Tyson. – Se sentou na própria cama. – Ele consegue tirar qualquer um do sério.

- Tala chama ele de cabeção. – Riu baixo, deu uma dentada.

- Você mora com ele e o Bryan?

- É, pelo menos desde que o Sr. D consegiu as nossas guardas.

- Mas o Kai é emancipado, não é?

- Ele é, eu não. – Tomou um gole de suco. – Algo haver com ele poder se sustentar sozinho.

- Então o Sr. D pegou a sua guarda?

- Um pouco depois do Voltaire ser preso. – Disse indiferente. – A minha guarda e a do Tala, Bryan também, mas ele já fez 18.

- Hn…

- Curioso? – Sorriu.

- Como você consegue?

- Agora eu chutei. – Riu baixo, soltou um bocejo logo em seguida.

Ray se levantou e pegou a bandeja.

- Você disse que estava com sono, tenta dormir.

- É vou tentar.

Kai abriu a porta, segurava duas sacolas. Ray estava deitado lendo e Khan na outra cama dormia calmamente.

- Hey. – Fechou o livro, olhando pro rapaz que olhava o irmão.

- Hn… - Colocou as duas bolsas ao lado da mesa de cabeceira. – Como ele passou o dia?

- Calmo, lanchou um pouco depois que você saiu e depois dormiu. – Ray retirou as pernas da cama e se sentou.

- Hn…

- O que é isso?

- Um aparelho de nebulização e os remédios que o médico receitou. – Retirou o cachecol. – E os outros?

- Não entraram aqui. – Mentiu, não queria mencionar o momentaneo encontro com Tyson de mais cedo.

- Hn… da pra parar de fingir?

Ray franziu a fronte, mas que inferno ele estava falando. Khan se mexeu lentamente, abriu os olhos.

- Queria falar comigo? – Perguntou descansadamente.

- Não, só odeio quando você da uma de semi-morto. – Se sentou ao lado de Ray, retirando os tênis.

- Babaca. – Murmurou.

- Ta nos genes. – Respondeu em voz alta. – Por que não pediu?

- O que? – Ray olhou para o Hiwatari ao seu lado.

- Nada. – Khan respondeu rápido.

Kai deu um sorriso maldoso, se levantou indo até a bolsa que ainda estava aos pés da cama.

- Não creio que o Kon se incomodaria de pegar. – Continuou mexendo na bolsa.

- Kai… - Assobiou.

Kai pegou uma pelúcia, era vermelha e felpuda. O fucinho na cor creme com o nariz preto, os olhos castanhos. Kai andou até ele, jogou a pelúcia no colo do outro.

- Ele não dorme sem essa rapoza. – Explicou para Ray e acrescentou desdenhoso. – Deve ter ficado com vergonha de pedir, né bebé?

- Vai a merda. – Rosnou. – Imbecil.

- Você poderia ter pedido. – Ray comentou suavemente. – Eu teria pegado pra você.

Khan virou o rosto para o lado contrario da voz de Ray. O moreno olhou para Kai procurando um auxilio, este deu de ombros.

- Você ficou com vergonha? – Continuou calmo.

Khan não respondeu, Kai rolou os olhos para o teto.

- Ele não consegue dormir sem essa maldita raposa. – Se sentou de novo. – Não deveria ter te dado isso.

- Você que deu? – Ray se vira pra ele.

- Antes de ir pra Abadia, eu dei um jeito de conseguir algo pra ele. – Continuou olhando para as mãos.

_Se esqueirava pelos corredores, sempre se mantendo a sombra. Não podia nem sonhar em ser pego, seu avô iria lhe castigar ainda mais. Empurrou a porta de carvalho, era pesada e ele não podia abrir muito se não o rangido poderia despertar o velho._

_O quarto era escuro, parrou alguns segundos para se acostumar, segurava firmemente o pano que envolvia o presente. Andou tentando fazer o minimo de barulho, se sentou na beirada da cama e cutucou a forma inerte._

_- Khan._

_Khan se mexeu, virou o rosto confuso._

_- To aqui. – Kai segurou a mão do irmão._

_- Já ta na hora? – A nota de medo era audivel na voz._

_- Não, eu dei uma fugida. – Sorriu._

_Khan deu um sorriso timido, Kai sempre foi mais corajoso que ele, sempre o protegia do maldito Voltaire. Que vivia reclamando que filho fora inutil até na hora de produzir herdeiros._

_- Trouxe uma coisa pra você. – Pegou a trouxa e o colocou sobre as pernas do irmão._

_Khan tateou curioso, sentiu a textura do pano, era macio lhe lembrou a seda do pijama que usava._

_- É seda? – Perguntou intrigado._

_- Um pijama velho meu. – Deu de ombros. – Acha o nó._

_- Vovô vai te matar. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas de susto._

_- Vai nada. – Estava impaciente. – Anda acha o nó._

_Khan continuou, achou o nó e com um pouco de dificuldade o desfez. Apalpou era fofo, a textura do que ele achou ser pêlos, achou algo comprido que desprendia do que ele achou ser o corpo._

_- O que é? – Pediu curioso._

_- Algo que vai te fazer compania enquanto eu estiver fora. – Segurou a mão do outro. – É uma raposa._

_- Raposa?_

_- É, ele é uma espécie de cachorro e ao mesmo tempo não é._

_- Entendi tudo. – Riu._

_- É um animal inteligente, que parece fraco, mas é forte, entendeu?_

_Khan acenou com a cabeça, puxou a pelúcia para o peito, sorrindo._

_- E o pano tem o meu cheiro, assim se a saudade apertar. – Bagunçou os cabelos do irmão. – Sente o meu cheiro no pano._

Os dois estavam mergulhados nessas lembranças, Kai olhou para o irmão que estava abraçado a pelúcia.

- É a ultima lembrança descente que eu tenho de você. – Khan tinha a fala dura.

- Descente? – Kai tencionou os dedos da mão direita pousada sobre o joelho.

- É, a ultima em que você ainda era gente. – Respondeu, virou o rosto na direção dos dois, o maxilar estava trancado e uma veia saltou de leve no pescoço.

- Posso fazer nada por isso. – Se tornou mais frio. – Dorme.

- É, quem sabe assim eu sonho em como você era. – Resmungou virou para a parede.

Kai se levantou e bateu a porta com força, Khan se encolheu um pouco. Ray se levantou e caminhou até ele esticando o braço, mas se reteve, Kai odiava ser tocado talvez Khan também não gostasse. Khan se virou para ele, os olhos bem abertos.

- O que quer saber? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava, a voz estava um pouco triste.

- Achei que talvez quisesse conversar. – Encolheu os ombros.

- Senta. – Mandou.

- Vocês dois tem a mesma voz de comando. – Sorriu se sentando de frente para ele.

- É. – Brincou com o rabo da raposa. – É uma das poucas coisas que ainda temos em comum.

- Por que diz isso?

- Hn… nada.

- Pode confiar em mim, não vou falar nada pra ninguém.

- Eu acabei de te conhecer. – Resmungou indiferente.

- Essa pode ser a questão. – Sorriu. – Você acabou de me conhecer, o que tem a perder?

O ouviu resmungar em russo, se agarrou ainda mais a pelúcia.

- Olha, você não precisa sair da sua zona de conforto. – Se apressou a dizer, resolveu testar, esticou o braço e pegou uma das mãos de Khan. – Eu só acho que posso te ajudar.

- Com o que? – Puxou a mão de leve.

- Aproximar vocês dois.

- Você realmente não conhece ele. – Desdenhou. – Kai Hiwatari, não precisa de ninguém.

- Sempre precisamos de alguém, por mais forte que sejamos. – O segurou de novo. – Eu acho que no fundo o Kai precisa de alguém e pra inicio de conversa esse alguém é você.

Khan passou a língua pelos lábios, como se estivesse inseguro. Ray fez uma leve pressão.

- Antes de ir pra Abadia, ele era o meu melhor amigo. – Começou em voz baixa. – Meu protetor, ele aguentou coisas de mais por nós dois.

- Kai é durão desde pequeno.

- Ele tinha que ser. – Fechou os olhos. – Voltaire exigia o dobro dele.

- Voltaire é um animal. – Rosnou.

- Sempre foi. – Sorriu, logo ficou mais sério. – Quando ele voltou eu não o reconhecia.

- Tinha mudado?

- Muito, estava distante, frio e indiferente.

- E você não soube como agir?

- Você saberia? Ter um irmão é como ter um amigo pela vida toda, mas eu não o conhecia mais.

- É por isso que você age dessa maneira? É a sua forma de agredir?

- É.

- Antes você disse que o Kai era o forte. – Inclinou a cabeça curioso, o tom se manteve calmo todo o tempo. – É essa a sua maneira de parecer forte.

- Você é esperto, Kon. – Um sorriso triste.

- E você esta cansado. – Se curvou segurando as mãos dele. – Dorme.

Ray se levantou e deu os passos que o separavam da porta.

- Você não precisa ter vergonha. – Era mais caloroso enquanto acrescentava. – Nem todos os russos precisam ser frios.

- Diz isso pro Bryan. – Sorriu.

Kai estava sentado a mesa da cozinha, olhando para a caneca de café na sua frente. Ray parou na porta.

- Cadê o pessoal? – Perguntou encostado no batente.

- Pizzaria. – Deu de ombros, tomou um pouco do líquido. – Ele dormiu?

- Dormiu. – Se sentou na frente dele, se serviu de um pouco de leite que tinha na mesa. – Já sabe onde você vai dormir?

- Eu me ajeito no chão do quarto. – Estalou o pescoço.

- Certo. – Tomou um gole de café. – Hn… Kai, você já tentou conversar com ele?

- O que você acha que eu estava fazendo? – Ironizou irritado.

- Estou falando de conversar sem agredir um ao outro. – Revirou os olhos.

Kai lhe lançou um olhar mal humorado e se levantou.

- Sabe, não precisa agredir ele por ter medo dele não gostar do que você se tornou. – Continuou calmo.

- E o que eu me tornei? – Parou de costas para ele.

- Não sei, você nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar. – Continuou falando olhando para a mesa. – As vezes eu acho que você é apenas um idiota frio, mas as vezes você parece um garoto assustado com medo de ser pego fazendo algo errado.

- Fique com primeira opção. – Rosnou.

- Você realmente acha que é mais fácil ser um desgraçado de coração frio do que uma criança apenas assustada? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Isso não seria da sua conta.

- Seu irmão se machuca por causa disso.

- Você o conheceu faz umas três horas. – Se virou para o outro. - E acha que o conhece a ponto de fazer uma suposição dessas?

- Acho que o conheço melhor que você. – Se levantou irritado. – Para com essa posse, você se importa com ele deixa de ser animal.

- Quem disse que eu me importo? – Soltou um riso fraco. – Apanhei dobrado por causa dele, treinei dobrado, eu tinha o dobro de cobrança. Porque eu me importaria?

- Se você não se importasse ou não confia-se em nós, não teria trazido ele.

- E?

- Me leva de volta. – A voz de Khan veio de perto da porta.

Kai se virou assustado e Ray arregalou os olhos.

- Porque você levantou? – Kai ralhou andando até ele.

- Ray, me leva de volta pro Tala? – Ignorou o irmão, seu peito descia e subia com força.

- Khan calma. – Kai ergueu a mão, Khan deu um tapa quando a sentiu.

- Tira a mão. – Rosnou.

- Você ta entrando em crise. – Kai tornou a segura-lo pelos ombros. – E nem pense em me bater.

- Me solta merda. – Tentou empurra-lo pelo peito, Kai o puxou para perto.

- Ray pega água. – Mandou enquanto o pegava no colo.

- Me solta. – Começou a se debater.

- Para, você ta entrando em crise. – Balbuciou indo para o quarto.

Puxou o ar e não vinha quase nada, sentiu as pernas tremerem mesmo não tocando o chão, puxou o ar mais uma vez. Os tremores tomaram todo o seu corpo, se sentia tonto puxou mais uma vez e não veio nada dessa vez. A pressão no peito aumentou e ele não conseguia fazer o oxigênio entrar em seu corpo, sentiu o pânico lhe invadir, o cérebro entrou em um estupor e ele não soube em que hora perdeu a consciência.

**XxXxXx**

**Sim, sim eu apaguei a Ying Yang. Sem reclamações, vou ver se reescrevo, mas a preguiça ta grande. Essa fic é curta apenas de 4 caps e ela tera uma sequela. Bjs**

**Khan não me pertence, ele pertence a uma amiga e eu peguei emprestado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

- E você quer que eu acredite que não se importa? – Ray estava encostado na parede com Kai na sua frente, os dois olhavam o rapaz imóvel na cama.

A mascara de oxigênio estava presa no rosto, assim que ele desmaiou Kai desistiu da idéia de fazer a nebulização em casa e o levou pro hospital. Khan tomou uma injeção de adrenalina direto na veia, ficou conciente por cinco minutos e logo tornou a apagar.

- Você realmente quer falar disso? – Kai o olhou irritado.

- Eu nunca tinha te visto com tanto medo. Eu nunca te vi com medo. – Ray olhou para Khan.

- Claro que eu estava com medo. – Rosnou, olhou para Khan. – Odeio o ver entrando em crise.

- Porque ele entrou?

- Emoção. – Murmurou, tampou o rosto com as mãos. – Eu sou um idiota.

- Realmente. – Concordou, ainda olhando para o rosto pálido. – Quando ele acorda?

- Não sei. – Abaixou as mãos, mas os olhos continuavam fechados. – Ele já estava cansado, mas a crise piora tudo. Ele pode acordar daqui a pouco ou daqui umas horas.

- Ele já estava cansado. – Concordou, soltou a respiração devagar. – Vai levar ele?

- Não, ele não sai de perto de mim. – Abriu os olhos e Ray percebeu que estavam úmidos.

- Kai. – Pousou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. – Ele vai melhorar.

- Eu sei, mas a culpa foi minha. – Continuou olhando o irmão.

- Porque você mentiu?

- Por que é mais fácil. – Deu de ombros. – Fui ensinado que isso é fraqueza.

- Sentimentos?

- É.

- O avô de vocês é um animal. – Se aproximou. – Ele tava errado.

- Eu amo meu irmão e eu confio em vocês. – Olhou para o moreno. – E eu sei que errei ao falar.

- Tenta corrigir. – Suspirou. – Ele sente a sua falta.

- Em três horas você percebeu isso? – Desdenhou.

- Pela amor de Deus, sai da defensiva. – Retirou a mão e a correu pelos cabelos. – Seu irmão confiou em mim em apenas três horas, você me conhece a anos e não consegue.

- Eu confio em você.

- Ótimo então sai da defesa. E eu não preciso de todo esse tempo para saber que você estava morrendo de medo quando ele entrou em crise.

- Kon. – Rosnou. – Menos.

- Menos você Hiwatari.

- Calem a boca e beijem logo. – Khan murmurou irritado. – Essa briga me deixa com dor de cabeça.

- Quando você retirou a mascara de oxigênio? – Kai ralhou irritado.

- A pelo menos10 segundos e só agora você notou? – Se pôs sentado. – Estava realmente entretido com o Kon.

- Khan. – Tanto Kai quanto Ray estavam corando quando falaram o nome do Hiwatari.

- Que? – Pareceu inocente. – Vocês dois estavam praticamente marcando a data do casamento.

- Menos. – Kai fechou o rosto respirando fundo.

- Não menti. – Bocejou, coçou o olho esquerdo. – Vocês dois estavam praticamente tendo uma briga de casal.

- Pelo visto você ta ótimo. – Kai ironizou.

- Sim estou. – Deu de ombros. – Quando vai me contar do namoro?

- Khan. – Ray pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – Para, por favor?

- Ta, já posso da o fora daqui?

- To pensando em quebrar a tua perna. – Kai resmungou.

- Idiota. – Khan retrucou.

- Imbecil. – Kai devolveu.

- Parem. – Ray suspirou, massageou as têmporas. – Tão parecendo crianças.

- Desculpa, cunhadinho. – Khan resmungou com um leve sorriso. – Só achei que vocês iriam querer um pouco mais de privacidade.

- Khan eu estou começando a perder a paciencia. – Kai estava realmente irritado agora.

- Estou mentindo? – Pareceu interessado. – Tem algo entre o Kon e você, apenas não sei o que é ainda.

- Não há nada. – Ray respondeu.

- Ainda. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Quero ir embora.

Ray abriu a porta, dando passagem para Kai que estava de braços dados com Khan.

- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram. – Max se levantou do sofá. – Onde se meteram?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – Khan resmungou, virou o rosto para o lado da respiração de Kai.

- Nossa Kai, de braços dados com o irmãozinho. – Tyson zombou estirado no sofá.

- Pra sua informação eu sou o mais velho. – Khan suspirou. – To cansado.

- Vou te levar pro quarto. – Kai murmurou o guiando pelo apartamento.

- O que aconteceu? – Max olhou para o moreno.

- Khan teve uma crise de asma. – Empurrou as pernas de Tyson para fora do sofá para poder sentar. – Eu e o Kai o levamos pro hospital.

- Ele ta legal? – Kenny perguntou tirando os olhos de dizzy.

- Vai ficar.

Kai o colocou deitado, estava puxando as cobertas sobre o corpo dele, pegou a raposa e a colocou próximo ao irmão.

- Eu vou dormir aqui do lado da cama. – Kai se sentou, olhando o outro abraçar a pelúcia.

- Porque não na cama do Ray? – Mordeu a bochecha reprimindo o riso.

- Para com isso. – Bufou tampando os olhos.

- Kai, tem algo com ele. – Fechou os olhos. – Você é mais manso quando ele ta perto.

- Manso?

- É, manso. – Abriu os olhos. – É mais controlado.

- Impressão sua. – Se levantou. – Tenta dormir.

Tyson se escorou na porta olhando para Kai.

- Ray falou que o teu irmão passou mal. – Comentou casualmente.

- Eu to acordado, ou você também é cego? – Khan rosnou irritado.

- Ah não, uma raposa? – Tyson sorriu e andou até o lado de Kai. – Jura nenem.

O Granger se curvou pegando a pelúcia com um pouco de brutalidade. Khan tentou agarrar, mas só segurou o ar. Kai arqueou uma sobrancelha para Tyson.

- Devolve. – Khan ordenou em tom frio.

- Ah vá, eu posso brincar um pouco com ele. – Tyson jogou a pelúcia para o alto.

- Devolve. – Khan se agitou na cama, tentou se sentar.

Tyson riu e jogou a pelúcia mais uma vez para cima. Kai a aparou quando ela alcançou o ponto mais alto, Tyson o olhou sem entender.

- Some. – A franja estava cobrindo os olhos, o tom era calmo e gélido. – Não quero você perto dele e nem o incomodando, ouviu Tyson?

O moreno deu de ombros e saiu batendo a porta.

- Kai. – Murmurou amuado.

Kai se sentou ao lado dele, colocando a raposa no colo do mesmo. Bagunçou os cabelos do outro.

- Dorme.

- Fica aqui? – Segurou o braço dele.

- Já passamos dessa fase. – Kai segurou a mão do irmão.

- Por favor, Kai. – Khan o puxou. – Fica.

- Por que?

- Sinto falta de quando você ficava até eu dormir. – Murmurou tão baixo que a voz mal saia. – Me sentia protegido.

- Khan…

- Deixa. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Falamos amanhã.

- Boa noite, descansa. – Kai se levantou indo até a porta.

Khan se ajeitou, puxando as cobertas até o queixo enquanto abraçava a pelúcia com força. Parou no portal observando o irmão fechar os olhos soltando um bocejo. Encostou o braço na madeira apoiando a testa sobre o mesmo, respirou fundo. Ray parou atrás dele, olhando para Khan, tocou o ombro do Hiwatari na sua frente. Kai o olhou sobre o ombro, Ray lhe ofereceu um sorriso antes dos dois sairem.

- Ele ta bem? – Perguntou assim que Kai encostou a porta.

- Ta, apenas cansado. – Correu os dedos pelos cabelos. – Incrivel ele não fez pirraça pra ir pro Tala.

- Pirraça?

- Modo de dizer.

Se encostou na parede fechando os olhos. Ray se encostou na parede contraria olhando o amigo.

- Certeza que ta bem?

- Tenho ele só esta cansado mesmo, amanhã vai ta melhor. – Cruzou os braços.

- Eu estava falando de você. – Ray sorriu de leve.

- Ah. – Abriu os olhos e vacilou por um instante, se lembrou das palavras do irmão. Se pôs ereto e com a voz mais fria que conseguiu respondeu. – E isso é da sua conta, por?

- Nossa Kai foi só uma pergunta. – Deixou um pouco da indignação atingir o rosto.

- Hn…

Se virou saindo, deixando o moreno parado no corredor um pouco irritado.

O café da manhã estava um pouco mais tenso que o normal. Kai mastigava em silencio lançando olhares mal humorados na direção de Tyson. Khan tentava manter uma conversa com Ray que parecia irritado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou em tom baixo.

- Nada, está tudo bem. – Respondeu com uma calma forçada, mantendo o tom do outro.

- O que ele fez? – Khan descançou as mãos perto do prato.

- Nada. – Segurou o tremor das mãos.

- Óbvio que ele fez algo. – Suspirou.

- O que vocês estão falando? – Tyson olhou na direção de Ray.

- Quero saber se ele dormiu bem. – Ray respondeu olhando para o moreno. – Você dormiu?

- Bem. – Deu de ombros. – A raposinha te ajudo a dormir?

- Cala a boca. – Khan e Kai mandaram juntos.

- Um Hiwatari já era péssimo, dois é insuportavel. – Atirou a língua para Kai.

- Não falamos isso quando o Hiro esta conosco. – Ray retrucou antes que Kai abrisse a boca, levou o copo de suco aos lábios.

- Ele tem irmão? – Khan virou o rosto na direção de Ray.

- Tem. – Kai respondeu.

- Agora é assim, eu faço a pergunta pra um o outro responde? – Khan cutucou o irmão com um leve toque ácido. – Enfim, a burrice dele é genética?

- Não, Hiro é inteligente. – Ray respondeu tossindo um pouco.

- Concorrência? – Perguntou descansado.

- Do que ele ta falando? – Max se curvou a curiosidade pingando de cada silaba.

- Não sabem? – Khan continuou despreocupado.

Kai o fuzilou com o olhar, Ray olhou para Khan e o tocou de leve.

- Não. – Sussurrou.

Khan virou o rosto na direção dele.

- É isso não é?

- Não sei, mas não faça.

- Não faça o que? – Tyson sorriu, olhando para Kai.

- Te chamar de inteligente. – Kai respondeu azedo.

- Vai a merda. – Tyson resmungou.

- To perto de você não to? – Kai continuou.

- Não comecem. – Ray se levantou irritado.

- Ray irritado? – Max sorriu fraco. – Agora eu já vi de tudo.

- Me leva? – Khan perguntou.

Ray o segurou pelo braço, Kai se levantou ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se encararam.

- O que foi? – Khan perguntou sem entender.

- Kai e Ray resolveram te levar pro quarto. – O loiro olhou de um para outro.

- Ah. – Sua expressão se suavisou. – Ótimo eu quero falar com os dois.

Khan se sentou na beirada da cama, Kai se encostou no armario e Ray ficou na frente dele.

- O que foi? – Kai soltou um rosnado fraco.

- Juro que as vezes eu acho que meus pais tiveram um cachorro. – Khan suspirou.

- É o que? – Kai arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Vive rosnando.

- Khan, vai a merda. – Rolou os olhos para o teto.

O mais velho deu de ombros com sorriso ligeiro.

- Ta quieto, Kon.

- Estou esperando.

- Ótimo. – A voz se tornou dura, cruzou os braços. – Qual das crianças vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Crianças? – Kai fechou os olhos.

- É, ao que parece crianças. – Retrucou calmo. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – Os dois responderam.

- E esse é o problema? – Continuou calmo.

- Que eu saiba, não. – Ray respondeu rispido.

- Não é o que parece. – Khan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Khan eu realmente não preciso disso agora. - O moreno começou a se exaltar.

- E do que você precisa?

- De paz.

- Cadê os rosnados do meu querido irmão?

- Já acabou? – Kai suspirou irritado.

- Depende, já terminaram com a palhaçada? – Se tornou imapaciente. – Ou assume o namoro ou assume o namoro.

- Chega. – Ouviu Kai sair com uma batida forte na porta.

- Sempre tão irritado. – Fingiu displicencia. – Quer sentar e conversar sério agora?

- Por que raios você tem que fazer isso? – Ray se aproximou sentando do lado dele.

- Porque nenhum dos dois me diz o que aconteceu? – Ironizou.

- Nada.

- E o meu querido irmãozinho é um príncipe. – Riu.

- Khan. – Ray fechou os olhos respirando com força. – Não faça.

- O que?

- Não provoque seu irmão com isso.

- Não estou provocando. – Respirou fundo. – Posso fazer piada, mas não estou provocando.

- Não esta?

- Kai tem muitos lados e pra cada um ele mostra uma face. – Khan se levantou. – Quando eu digo que tem algo entre vocês, mesmo que você não saiba tem.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Seja esperto, Kon. – Sorriu. – Me leva na sala?

Khan sentou no sofá com Ray ao seu lado.

- Quem ta aqui? – Perguntou ao moreno.

- Tyson, Kenny e Max. – Respondeu.

- Kai?

- Saiu. – Max respondeu, estava jogando video game com Tyson.

- Hn… - Khan sorriu internamente. – Ray, pode pegar meu livro, por favor?

- Claro. – O moreno murmurou saindo.

- Max. – Khan o chamou. – Onde ta o Ray?

- No quarto ué. – Max pausou e o olhou confuso.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu abertamente. – Querem aprontar com o Kai?

Kai releu a nota, maldita coletiva de imprensa. Pelo menos dessa vez Dickenson tinha marcado em um dos quartos do hotel, o que era estranho, poderia ter sido marcado na sala de conferencia.

- Kai. – A voz de Ray flutuou até ele.

- Hn…

Se virou para ele, o moreno estava sério quando se aproximou dele.

- Achei que a coletiva era só pra mim? – O dono dos cabelos ardósia arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sr. D me mandou uma nota. – Deu de ombros. – Queria que eu viesse junto, já que você só responde "hn" para as perguntas.

- Hn…

Kai retirou o cartão do bolso e o passou na porta, Ray entrou primeiro. Assim que fechou a porta, percebeu que o quarto estava vazio.

- Ué?

Ray olhou em volta, a unica coisa que achou foi um bilhete sobre a cama. O pegou e leu em voz alta: 

"_Dizem que a melhor maneira de conhecer alguém e de se conhecer,  
é no escuro."_

Kai deu um passo na direção dele, a luz apagou.

- Que? – Ray se assustou.

- Eu mato o Khan. – Rosnou baixo. – Fica parado.

Kai vagou lentamente pelo quarto, com os braços esticados. Chegou a cama e foi tateando até o criado mudo, tentou acender a luz do abajur, mas não conseguiu. Praguejou e continuou até achar o telefone.

- Mudo. – Bufou batendo o fone na base.

- Me diz que não estamos presos.

- Estamos presos.

- A porta. – Ray tentou encontrar a dita. – Ela pode estar aberta.

- Não se foi queda de luz, o que eu duvido . – Kai jogou o corpo para traz. – O bilhete engraçadinho do meu querido irmão e o fato do arcondicionado estar funcionando.

- Por que ele faria isso? – Ray sussurrou.

- Me atormentar. – Retrucou com desgosto.

Ficaram quietos até Kai sentir a cama afundar ao seu lado. Ray se deitou entrelaçando os dedos sobre o estômago.

- Não sabia que era um tormento a minha companhia. – Resmungou.

- Ah não começa. – Kai retrucou irritado.

Ray bufou ficando quieto, o silencio naquele breu era opressor. Kai se mexeu apoiando a cabeça nos braços e fechando os olhos.

- Khan me disse algo engraçado hoje. – Ray começou cauteloso.

- Hn…

- Ele disse que você tem muitas faces. – Era calmo e vagaroso. – E que você mostra uma para cada um, quando perguntei o que ele queria me dizer, ele me mandou ser esperto.

- Hn… é sério, podemos apenas ficar quietos e dormir, amanhã eu tiro nós dois daqui. – Resmungou se levantando. – Deita direito.

Ray tencionou o corpo enquanto se ajeitava na cama, logo Kai deitou. Mais alguns segundos que pareceram horas se passaram, um estrondo os assustou.

- Que foi isso? – Ray se sentou.

Kai estava apoiado nos ante-braços elevando o tronco.

- Considerando que eu sei a mesma coisa que você? – O tom de voz irritado.

- Não precisa me responder assim. – Retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Então não seja idiota.

Ray tentou acertar um soco no outro, mas este vazou pegando apenas de raspão no peito dele. Kai segurou o braço enquanto Ray lhe acertava com o outro.

- Merda , Kon.

Ray lhe socou outra vez sendo dessa vez no rosto, Kai segurou o outro braço o puxando.

- Para. – Mandou.

Sentiu a respiração quente perto do rosto, se misturando com a sua própria.

- Me solta. – A voz parecia próxima e ele pode praticamente sentir o movimento dos lábios.

Um leve acelerar de batimentos, Kai não pensou apenas cobriu a pequena distancia que os separava.

Ray fechou os olhos sentindo um leve tremor pelo corpo e uma sensação quente correr pelas veias, sentiu que um de seus braços foi libertado enquanto outro o prendia pela cintura. Sentiu algo quente e molhado lamber seu lábio inferior exigindo passagem. Arrastou a mão pelo corpo do mais velho até chegar aos cabelos os segurando. Entreabriu os lábios deixando aquele pedaço de carne quente lhe explorar, reprimiu o suspiro. As duas línguas travaram uma luta rápida, até Kai recuar diminuindo a intencidade e velocidade do beijo, se afastando com pequenos beijos.

- Não me chame de idiota. – Ray sussurrou, acariciando a lateral do rosto dele.

Kai soltou o outro braço do moreno.

- Quieto? – Ray engoliu o escesso de saliva.

Kai o puxou mais uma vez o acomodando com a cabeça em seu próprio ombro.

- Kai. – O chamou, traçou com os dedos o rosto sério.

- Ta parecendo o Tyson. – Comentou baixo. – Não para de falar.

Ray se levantou o encarando, levemente irritado.

- Ta escuro. – Kai suspirou. – Quer mesmo me encarar no escuro?

- Droga. – Sussurrou se curvando para ele, descansou os lábios sobre o pescoço.

Kai soltou um leve suspiro sentindo a própria pele ser sugada, lambida e mordida. As mãos se moveram na direção dos quadris de Ray, os segurando com firmeza, os mexeu causando um pouco de atrito. Ray se afastou do pescoço, movendo os lábios para perto da orelha soltando um leve gemido. Kai sorriu, aumentando o ritimo dos movimentos.

- Não. – Ray se afastou deitando do lado dele, a respiração agitada.

- O que foi?

Ray mordeu os próprios lábios, sentiu Kai cobrir o corpo dele com o próprio, abriu as pernas acomodando o melhor.

- Não vamos fazer nada que você não queira. – Kai sussurrou para ele, começando a desabotoar a blusa do moreno.

Ray deslizou as mãos por dentro da blusa, sentiu o arrepio da pele quente em contato com a fria. Kai abaixou o rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior de Ray o puxando para si com uma leve pressão enquanto o sugava. Ray caminhou com as mãos até os ombros de Kai, cravando as unhas nesse ponto. Kai o soltou, descendo os lábios para o peito do moreno, Ray retornou as mãos para as costas, fazendo leves pressões.

- Kai. – O chamou baixo.

O Hiwatari saiu de cima dele, se largando no colchão. Se sentou puxando a camisa por cima da cabeça a jogando no chão, Ray o puxou pelo braço fazendo ele se deitar outra vez. Se acomodou sobre o ombro e deixou as unhas arranharem o peito e abdomen de Kai.

- Hn… estava pensando. – Começou em tom baixo.

- Em?

As unhas deslizaram pela pele chegando a barra da calça. Ray soltou o botão e desceu o zíper, colocando a mão por dentro acariciando o membro meio desperto.

Kai soltou um suspiro, ouvindo o sussurro tímido.

- Nunca fiz isso.

- Isso?

- Tocar.

- Nem em você? – Kai se contorceu, virando o rosto na direção dele.

- É. – Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

Kai sorriu, arqueou o corpo retirando a calça a chutou para fora.

- O que eu faço? – Ray sussurou, acariciando o volume que estava crescendo em um tamando consideravel.

- O que você quiser. – Respondeu.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque inseguro sobre o pano. Sentiu o sangue correr quente e a ereção ir aumentando, suspirou quando percebeu que o membro estava fugindo da boxer.

- Hn… - Ray murmurou tocando a carne quente.

Kai engoliu a saliva que se juntava na boca.

- Me ensina? – Pediu baixo.

Kai reprimiu o sorriso.

- Tira a minha boxer. – Mandou, sentindo as mãos obdecerem o ato.

O pegou pela mão fazendo ele envolver o membro, fez ele deslizar até a base do pênis e depois subir até a glande.

- Esse movimento. – Falou baixo com a respiração acelerada. – Aperta de leve.

Ray desajeitadamente fez o que ele mandou, alternando os lugares de pressão. Apertou na base, e subiu mantendo a pressão, ouviu o gemido que Kai soltou. Com a palma da mão cobriu a glande fazendo movimentos circulares, arrancando outros gemidos. Kai tornou a segurar a mão do moreno e o fez descer, aumentando a velocidade das bombeadas. Ray "fugiu" da mão dele quando os gemidos começaram a ficar mais intensos, tornou a subir para a ponta a apertando com os dedos. Kai gemeu mais alto do que antes. Sentiu que sua mão era empurrada pra longe do pedaço de carne quente e pulsante.

Kai se sentou respirando em grandes golfadas.

- Te machuquei? – O tom de Ray era um pouco receoso.

- Não. – Kai murmurou de olhos bem apertados. – Estou bem.

Sentiu o toque das mãos quentes em suas costas, enquanto os lábios famintos moldavam os musculos.

- Nunca fez né? – Arqueou as costas arfando de leve, sentiu a língu quente rodeando um dos musuclos.

- Primeira vez. – Sussurrou perto da orelha, logo dando uma leve mordida.

Kai rolou os olhos para o teto, estalou o pescoço.

- Acha que era isso que ele pretendia? – Perguntou encostando o queixo sobre o ombro do outro.

- Você ainda duvida? – A voz era mansa.

Ray suspirou e se deitou no colchão, logo sentiu o corpo de Kai cobrindo o seu, os quadris se encontrando era instigante. Kai moveu o corpo como se tritura-se algo entre eles, arrancando mais alguns gemidos. Deixou os lábios próximos aos do outro, absorvendo o ar que ele exalava. Se curvou provando a pele levemente salgada. Ray deixou os dedos vagarem sobre as costas, sentindo dessa vez as cicatrizes que interrompiam a maciez da pele.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou baixinho no ouvido dele.

- O que? – Respondeu com a respiração pesada, se mudando podendo beijar a linha do maxilar.

- As cicatrizes. – Tornou a murmurar de olhos fechados.

- Depois. – O calou com um beijo mais intenso.

Ray deslizou um dos pés sobre a panturrilha de Kai causando um delicioso arrepio. Kai apertou com força a coxa da perna que fez o movimento.

- Quer mudar de posição? – Perguntou sugando o lóbulo da orelha.

Ray se contorceu um pouco, arrastando as unhas pela pele das costas. Kai se sentou e o puxou para o seu colo, deixando os dois frente a frente.

- Melhor assim? – Sussurrou.

Ray tentou se acomodar sobre o colo dele, as mãos agarradas ao pescoço de Kai cravando as unhas na pele.

Ray soltou um gemido leve encostando a testa no pescoço dele. Kai fez a blusa deslizar pelos braços e a jogou no chão.

- Sabe… - Começou quando a mão vagou para a calça. – Vai se sentir melhor se tirar isso.

- Eu ou você? – Sussurrou um pouco maldoso.

- Os dois.

Ray sorriu e se ajoelhou na cama abrindo o ziper da calça, se contorceu um pouco a tirando. Kai o segurou pelos quadris, dando uma lambida na clavicula dele. Começou a retirar a cueca do moreno.

- Kai. – Ray o chamou baixo.

Kai se separou dele suspirando, mais alguns segundos e o soltou.

- Ta certo. – Respondeu com a voz entrecortada pela respiração.

Estalou o pescoço mais uma vez, Ray permaneceu ajoelhado na cama. Sentindo as palpitações aceleradas, irem se acalmando. Kai sentiu a ereção dolorida, controlando a vontade de se masturbar. Ray mordeu o lábio sentindo a inquietação de Kai, não aguentou tornando a se sentar no colo dele. O beijou com paixão, sentindo as mãos dele se agarrarem ao seu corpo com tanta vontade que teve certeza que ficariam as marcas.

- Se decide. – Sussurrou, desceu as mãos pela lombar chegando as nadegas ainda protegidas pelo pano.

- É dificil resistir a você, sabia? – Murmurou sussurrando, se movendo para tornar a beija-lo.

Kai deixou as mãos invadirem o pano, Ray se arrepiou sentindo a carne ser apertada.

- Me deixa tirar isso vai? – Pediu baixo, mordeu o queixo do moreno.

- Tira. – O abraçou com força aproximando mais os dois corpos.

Kai girou na cama, segurando Ray pelas pernas. Ajeitou os travesseiros podendo se recostar, fazendo Ray inclinar ligeiramente o corpo. Puxou o pano para baixo, Ray levantou os quadris facilitando o trabalho dele.

- Agora sim. – Murmurou satisfeito, o segurando com firmeza com as duas mãos.

Ray gemeu sentindo ele explorar a região com os dedos até chegar a entrada. Kai resolveu beijar os lábios inchados, abafando os gemidos enquanto massageava com força a entrada. Fazia movimentos circulares, apenas na entrada, sem deixar os dedos penetrarem, mas o suficiente para a musculatura contrair e relaxar.

Ray se afastou do lábios de Kai e soltou um gemido mais forte, Kai atacou o pescoço com um pouco mais de vontade.

- Sensação boa, né? – Sussurrou no ouvido.

Ray tornou a se contorcer gemendo, sentindo os movimentos se intencificarem um pouco mais. Mordeu o lábio puxando o pescoço dele, apenas encostando as testas.

- Relaxa. – Ordenou, tentou enchergar os olhos do outro. – É só relaxar.

- É… - Parou arfando. - …bom.

- Vou fazer você se sentir melhor. – Se aproximou sugando rápidamente o lábio inchado do outro. – Só precisa relaxar.

Ray agarrou o pênis de Kai fazendo pressão, Kai suspirou de leve. Ray estava um pouco receoso.

- Vou ser gentil. – Kai sussurrou.

- Acha que eu consigo… - Suspirou gemendo mais uma vez. - … aguentar?

- Vou fazer bem devagar. – Deu um beijo casto no canto dos lábios. – Até você se acostumar.

Ray acentiu com a cabeça, Kai continuou massageando e hora ou outra beijava o maxilar ou os lábios ou o pescoço do moreno.

- Relaxa. – Ouviu o sussurro rouco enquanto um dos dedos lhe invadia.

Ray gemeu com o desconforto enquando sentia os movimentos lentos e circulares, tentou relaxar, mas continuou achando incomodo.

- Calma. – Murmurou sentindo a respiração agitada do moreno. – Você tem que relaxar.

Ray respirou fundo e tentou relaxar mais uma vez, o tesão falou mais alto e logo o prazer lhe atingiu. Kai adicionou mais um dedo, arrancando outro gemido, mas dessa vez Ray não reclamou. Ofereceu os lábios inchados e já um pouco machucados, Kai mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto adicionava o terceiro dedo. Ray gemeu com o desconforto, enquanto Kai abafa qualquer reclamação com um beijo.

- Relaxa. – Se afastou.

Ray esfregou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo o suor dos dois se misturar. Kai continuou alargando o buraco apertado, Ray gemeu sentindo os dedos de Kai lhe abandonarem.

- Kai. – Reclamou.

- Shhh… - Passou a mão, que repousava no quadril do moreno, no rosto suado.

Ajeitou o moreno sobre o seu corpo o posicionando para poder entrar.

- Relaxa. – Deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios machucados.

Começou a forçar a entrada, Ray gemeu alto enquanto algumas lágrimas chegaram aos olhos.

- Calma, gatinho. – Kai sussurrou um pouco preocupado.

Empurrou mais um pouco, finalmente penetrando. Ray gritou, Kai sentiu algumas gotas cairem em seu rosto, se assustou saindo de dentro do moreno. Ray soluçou enquanto Kai o aconchegava.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou beijando a testa suada.

- Tudo bem. – Ofegou, escondeu o rosto no pescoço alvo enquanto agarrava um punhado de cabelos. – Tive a impressão que você iria me rasgar.

- Foi erro meu. – Deslizou os dedos pela coluna do outro. – Deveria ter te preparado melhor.

Ray soltou um riso fraco. – Não leva mal, mas acho que nada que você fizesse iria me deixar preparado.

- Tenta dormir.

- Você ainda ta excitado. – Tentou se mexer mais os braços de Kai o seguraram com mais força.

- Logo passa. – Fechou os olhos.

- Kai…

- Dorme. – Falou um pouco irritado, puxou o cobertor que havia caido no chão, cobrindo os dois.

Abriu os olhos e logo se arrependeu, a luminosidade fraca do quarto fez seus olhos arderem. Esfregou o rosto contra o peito que subia e descia pacificamente.

- Bom dia. – A voz rouca de Kai o assustou.

O bicolor mirava o teto com um pouco de raiva. Os braços repousavam calmamente nos quadris de Ray .

- Muito irritado? – Perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

Kai fechou os olhos – To planejando o castigo do Khan e dos três patetas.

- Ah. – Se mexeu tentando sair dos braços do garoto.

- Onde você vai? – Abriu os olhos o encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Dar um jeito de sairmos daqui. – Respondeu sem o olhar, forçou o braço.

Kai o apertou contra o seu corpo.

- Dorme, ta muito cedo. – Murmurou apertando os lábios na tez morena.

- Da pra parar com isso? – Rosnou apertando os olhos.

- Que foi?

- Argh. – Deu um soco no peito de Kai e levantou o dorso. – Age como se tivesse odiado a noite e depois faz isso, me trata com carinho.

- Quem disse que eu odiei a noite? – Franziu o cenho.

- Então porquê quer castigar eles?

- É o que eu faço quando to entediado. – Deu de ombros.

- E você ta entediado agora?

- Bem. – Içou o corpo, aproximando os rostos. – Enquanto você dormia, eu estava.

- Idiota. – Resmungou mudando a direção do rosto, partindo para o pescoço.

Rolou os olhos para o teto, o puxando para mais perto.

- O que você acha? – Se moveu beijando a depressão abaixo da orelha.

- Você sentiu dor.

- Quero você. – Chupou o lóbulo da orelha.

- Droga gatinho. – Se contorceu. – Não quero te machucar.

Ray esfregou os quadris juntos, gemendo em protesto.

- Por favor?

Kai se virou, derrotando o moreno contra o colchão. Mordendo o ombro, se moveu passando a língua pelo pescoço.

- Te deixei marcado. – Ray suspirou.

- Bom. – Desceu os lábios, passando a língua pelo tórax, plantando beijos secos.

Beijou o abdomen, enquanto precionava um dos mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador. Se afastou olhando o rosto afogueado, os olhos fechados e a respiração descompassada. Tomou os lábios mais uma vez, com um pouco mais de delicadeza, os sentiu inchados e um pouco machucados. Durante o beijo, deslizou a mão pela lateral do corpo esguio o segurando pela coxa, fazendo esta se levantar, assim se encaixando para iniciar a penetração. Ray encostou o rosto no pescoço de Kai e sentiu o intruso começar a lhe invadir. Soltou um gemido abafado, enterrando os dentes no inicio do pescoço branco.

- Ray. – O chamou, enquanto entrava com dificuldade. – Apertado.

Cravou as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto Kai saia bem devagar e tornava a entrar. Gemeu o chamando, desesperadamente. Kai o calou com um beijo, continuou empurrando com um pouco mais de força arrancando os gemidos. Persistiu por alguns segundos, cada vez com mais vontade, sentiu os jatos sairem de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo que lhe atingiam o abdomen. Caiu na cama sobre o corpo magro de Ray, ambos respirando com dificuldade.

- Droga. – Murmurou tentando sair.

Ray o soltou deixando Kai se deitar ao seu lado, Ray o olhou ainda cansado. Ergueu o corpo soltando um gemido, se deitou de lado encostando a cabeça no ombro de Kai. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, sentindo que ia lentamente para os braços de Morfeu. Forçou os olhos abertos, e se apoiou em um dos braços, observando a pele pálida com as suas marcas em evidencia. Deslizou o indicador pela vala do torax, pelos gomos do abdomen. O analizava calmamente, cada marca e arranhão que tinha feito. Continuou acariciando a pele pálida, observando atentamente cada vez que o peito de Kai subia e descia. – Perfeito. – Pensou com um sorriso. Os dourados se encontraram com os roxos, continuou sorrindo enquanto se curvou para depositar um leve beijo nos lábios de Kai.

- Dolorido? – Perguntou em voz baixa, deslizou um braço podendo envolve-lo.

- Um pouco. – Se aconchegou em seu peito. – Já disse que você ta todo marcado?

- Já disse que não me importo? – Retrucou de olhos fechados.

- Vão ver.

- E? – Se contorceu para olha-lo. – Você se importa?

Ficou quieto, continuou abraçado a ele. Fechou os olhos sentindo a sensação do corpo quente precionado ao seu.

- Idiota. – Murmurou de olhos fechados, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Posso saber o por que? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ray apoiou o queixo no peito de Kai, sorriu amostrando seus dentes pontudos.

- Por que sim.

Continuou com a sobrancelha arqueada sem entender nada. Ray sorriu e depositou um beijo sobre o tórax.

- Gosto de te chamar assim. – Encolheu os ombros, depositou outro beijo.

- Idiota?

- Quer que eu chame de Sr. Insencivel? – Escondeu o riso.

Grunhiu encarando o teto, Ray abafou a risada contra a pele dele. Os olhos dourados brilhavam com uma certa alegria. Se inclinou mordendo o queixo de Kai, o acariciou com a língua enquanto se balançava devagar.

- Quando? – Murmurou.

- Não sei. – O cheirou fechando os olhos. – Talvez quando eu percebi que você sempre tentou ser sério, mas tinha um brilho um pouco solitário no olhar.

- Hn…

- E você?

- Acho que desde sempre. – Fechou os olhos o apertando um pouco. – Nunca consegui me irritar com você.

- Isso é um record, não?

- Quieto Kon. – Sorriu de leve.

- Nossa, você sabe sorrir. – Desenhou com os dedos o sorriso.

Kai bufou fingindo estar irritado, arrancou uma risada de Ray.

- Deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

- O que?

- Sorrir.

- Hn… - O empurrou de leve se levantando. – Melhor tomarmos um banho.

- Juntos. – O abraçou, deu um beijo estalado na clavicula.

- Engraçadinho. – O olhou por sobre o ombro. – Vou te machucar desse jeito.

Soltou um muxoxo um pouco chateado.

- Posso lavar suas costas? – Pediu, seguiu uma cicatriz com o dedo. – O que…

- Vai sozinho. – A voz baixa e fria.

Ray se encolheu um pouco, o soltou.

- Vou tentar abrir a porta. – Kai se levantou, caçou brevemente sua boxer.

- Kai…

Se virou para ele, suspirou.

- Toma um banho, depois conversamos.

- Promete?

Acenou com a cabeça, Ray se levantou pegou suas roupas no chão. Kai o segurou pelo braço e lhe deu um selinho rápido, Ray sorriu. Assim que o tigre entrou no banheiro, começou a caçar algo que lhe permitisse arrombar a porta. Ouviu uma batida na porta e uma voz anunciando.

- Serviço de quarto.

- Ah não… - Sussurrou, foi até a porta.

Se atrapalhou um pouco com a maçaneta, mas ela abriu como se nunca tivesse sido trancada. Assim que abriu a porta um funcionario entrou empurrando um carrinho com travessas.

- O café da manhã, senhor.

- Não pedimos serviço de quarto. – Falou frio, se esqueceu das roupas que usava.

- É um presente do Sr. Hiwatari. – Estendeu um pedaço de papel.

Kai o pegou, amaldiçoou mentalmente o irmão.

- Pode ir. – Resmungou sem olhar para o homem que esperava uma gorgeta.

Assim que o funcionario saiu, Kai bateu a porta. Ray saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou intrigado, olhou para o carrinho.

- A porta ta funcionando. – Resmungou abrindo o cartão. – E o meu irmão é um comediante.

- Hn…

- "Espero que aproveitem o café-da-manhã e que a noite tnha sido boa, afinal depois de tanto trabalho ela só pode ter sido boa."

Ray soltou um gemido enquanto corava.

- Maravilha. – Resmungou, jogou o cartão sobre a cama. – Vamos comer?

Ray o olhou sem acreditar.

- Ele no minimo usou o meu dinheiro, então vamos comer. – Pegou um morango e foi até ele. – Quer?

Resmungou baixo e negou com a cabeça. Kai deu de ombros e mordeu o morango.

- Vou colocar uma roupa. – Deu as costas, Kai franziu o cenho.

- Ray.

A porta bateu, fechou os olhos e mais uma vez amaldiçoou Khan. Puxou o carrinho até bem próximo a cama e foi até a porta, deu uma batida.

- Deixa eu entrar.

Ray abriu a porta, já estava de calça o inquiriu com o olhar. Kai o puxou pela mão.

- Só me deu mais trabalho. – Murmurou.

- Que?

Kai se virou para ele, e começou a desabotoar a calça. Ray o segurou e balançou a cabeça.

- Só quero deitar um pouco. – Murmurou sem entender.

- Quero descer. – Sussurrou. – Quero roupas limpas.

- O que ta te incomodando? – Franziu o cenho mais uma vez. – Achei que queria conversar.

- Lembrei que o seu irmão e os nossos amigos estão esperando para rir. – Voltou para o banheiro.

Kai se sentou um pouco irritado, olhou para as mãos. Ouviu a movimentação de Ray dentro do banheiro, se levantou e pegou as próprias roupas tomaria banho no quarto. Estava terminando de colocar a calça quando ouviu:

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

Se virou para ele esperando, pegou a camisa.

- Não fala pra ninguém o que aconteceu. – Olhou para a parede. – Foi coisa de momento, me deixei levar.

- Se deixou levar? – A voz era lenta e um pouco perigosa.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Kai. – Fechou os olhos. – Não sei mesmo, desculpa.

- Ok. – Colocou a blusa.

- Tudo bem?

Deu de ombros, ajeitou a blusa no corpo e foi para a porta.

**xXxXxXx**

Capitulo III deve demorar um pouco, faculdade meu povo, faculdade. Devo demorar mais para atualizar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap III

O silencio reinava dentro do elevador, Kai estava encostado em uma das paredes, mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços cuzados sobre o peito. Ray o olhava de solaiso hora ou outra. Se sentia confuso, não tinha idéia do porquê tinha dito aquilo, ele havia gostado de ter passado a noite com Kai, principalmente de ter o corpo dele próximo ao seu. Mas ele estava prometido a Mariah, eles iriam se casar. Mas ele tinha dormido com Kai, tinham feito amor. Kai foi tão cuidadoso, gentil e até amoroso. Suspirou estava realmente confuso.

As portas se abriram e Kai esperou ele sair, andaram mais uma vez em silencio pelo corredor. Virou do nada e o encarou, Kai parou na metade do corredor.

- To confuso. – Sussurrou, o olhou com um pouco de medo.

- Hn…

- Eu gostei, muito dessa noite…

- Você se deixou levar. – A voz cortante.

Fechou os olhos encolhendo ligeiramente.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Sentir muito não vai concertar o estrago. – Passou por ele.

O segurou pelo pulso, deslizou a mão entrelaçando os dedos.

- É isso… - Sussurrrou olhando para as mãos. – Você tem medo do que as pessoas possam ver. E eu te machuquei porquê eu vi como você é e agora você acha que eu me assustei.

- Você próprio disse que esta confuso. – Assoprou de volta.

- Ontem quando eu acordei, nunca nem tinha beijado alguém. – O olhou um pouco triste. – Então tudo aconteceu e eu quis aquilo.

- Você quis ou se deixou levar?

- Eu quis você. – Murmurou de volta.

- Não faz isso. – Olhou para as mãos atatadas. – Não faz.

- Você me ama? – O procurou com os olhos.

Kai desviou o rosto, o maxilar numa linha tensa.

- Eu sei que ama, posso dizer pelo seu toque. – Fechou os olhos passando o rosto pelo pescoço de Kai. – Pelo jeito como você me olha. – Sussurrou perto da orelha. – Pelo jeito como você se move quando estamos perto.

- Ray… - Tentou falar, mas o outro lhe interrompeu colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- É tão bom te abraçar. – Continuou os olhos apertados. – É tão bom quando você me beija.

- E você ainda esta confuso? – Murmurou.

- Hn… eu gosto quando você fica zangado. – Sorriu abrindo os olhos, algumas lágrimas faziam força para sair. – E do jeito como você crispa os lábios. Gosto quando você esta encostado na parede pensativo. Gosto quando parece que você quer matar o Tyson. Gosto quando ganhamos algo e você do seu jeito se mostra satisfeito.

- Ray…

- O que é isso? – O olhou entre sorrindo e sério. – Quero dizer, eu acho que te amo.

Kai o olhou sério, suspirou. Balançou a cabeça ainda sério.

- Não sei, você se desconfundiu muito rápido.

Suspirou. – Você ta certo, mas eu não sei o que realmente esta acontecendo.

- O que te confunde?

- Mariah. – Resmungou respirando fundo. – Vamos nos casar.

Ficou tenso, fechou a mão livre em um punho apertado.

- Então, você gosta dela.

- Como minha irmã. – Deu um passo para perto dele, ergueu a mão livre ajeitando a blusa. – Apenas como minha irmã.

- Então, não entendi.

- Fomos prometidos, quando ela nasceu. – Sussurrou, deslizou a mão pelo torax de Kai. – Nossos pais eram muito amigos e firmaram esse acordo.

- Hn…

- E bem, eu até ontem diria que honraria o compromisso. – O olhou nos olhos. – Mesmo a amando apenas como irmã.

- E agora?

Ray voltou a deslizar a mão, a subindo para a nuca se embrenhando os dedos pelos cabelos enquanto o puxava para perto.

- Tem você… - Sussurrou deixando com que ele o beija-se.

Kai o segurou pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ouviram a porta do elevador se abrir, mas não viram os dois que entraram no corredor.

- Pornografia no meio do corredor? – A voz zombeteira de Tala os sobresaltou.

Kai se separou relutante, sentiu Ray ainda abraçado ao seu corpo e escondendo o rosto. Olhou para os dois russos que se aproximavam sorrindo.

- Crio coragem é? – Bryan bocejou, olhou para Ray. – Tava na hora.

- Do que ele esta falando? – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kai.

- Hn… - Respondeu para os dois.

- Preciso falar com você. – Tala ficou mais sério.

- Duas vezes em menos de o que três dias? – Debochou.

- É sério.

Franziu o cenho, Ray se afastou olhando para o ruivo.

- Melhor entrarmos, Khan vai se interessar.

Kai abriu a porta, Ray parou nas suas costas arregalando os olhos.

- TYSON, VOCÊ TA TÃO MORTO. – Rugiu tentando avançar para o moreno que segurava uma almofada.

Ray o segurou pelas costas da blusa o puxando de volta. O encostou na parede o forçando contra ela. Tala correu se abaixando para Khan, o Hiwatari estava caido no chão e seu braço esquerdo estava em um angulo estranho.

- Bryan, me ajuda.

O falcão se aproximou e com cuidado levantou Khan que gemeu segurando o braço. Kai ainda tentava a todo custo chegar a Tyson.

- Calma. – Sussurrou o prendendo como podia a parede. – Temos que leva-lo pro hospital, calma.

- Me paga. – Sussurrou relaxando por fim. – Khan.

Ray o deixou ir para o irmão, Tala o olhou.

- Ta quebrado.

- Jura? – Gemeu irritado.

- Vamos. – Bryan começou a se mexer.

Estava sentado no corredor, esperando. Ray se aproximou estendendo um copo de café.

- Calma. – Sussurrou se sentando ao lado dele enquanto esfregava seu braço. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Cadê eles?

- Ficaram no hotel, Max achou melhor manter o Tyson longe de você.

- Hn… - Resmungou bebendo o líquido preto.

- Sem açúcar, como você gosta.

Kai o olhou um pouco irritado ainda, suspirou e segurou sua mão.

- Te machuquei?

- Não, mas nunca achei que ia precisar te parar usando força. – Passou rapidamente os dedos pelos cabelos de Kai. – Você não comeu nada.

- Nem tomei banho. – Terminou o café amassando o copo.

- Cansado?

- Não. – Olhou para os lados. – Cadê o Tala e o Bryan?

- Na lanchonete.

Acenou vagamente, Ray apertou sua mão. O olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Nossa conversa não terminou. – Murmurou.

- Hn…

- Sobre a sua confusão.

- Achei que tinhamos resolvido isso.

- Não vou ser a sua fuga da Mariah. – Se mexeu, sentando de lado na cadeira podendo assim ficar de frente para ele.

- Você nunca seria isso. – Rosnou baixo, os olhos em fendas perigosas.

- Você vai se casar com ela?

- Não.

- Então?

- O que?

- Nós dois…

- Argh Hiwatari. – Rosnou de novo. – Eu te amo, ta ok?

- Não sei, você estava confuso.

- Idiota.

- Vamos transar aqui? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ray corou, olhou para os lados e abaixou o tom de voz.

- Louco?

- A ultima vez que um dos dois foi chamado de idiota, acabamos transando. – Falou presunçoso.

- Kai. – A voz de Tala chegou até eles.

Kai o olhou, Ray olhou para o chão. Os dois russos se aproximaram e Tala desandou a falar em sua línha materna. Kai o olhou sem expressão, Bryan olhou para um lado do corredor, Ray sentiu que aos poucos o russo ao seu lado ia ficando tenso e mais tenso. Kai respondeu algo e os dois sairam.

- O que foi? – Tornou a passar a mão pelo braço de Kai.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou ainda olhando para o lado que os dois tinham saido, o tom voltou ao habitual.

- Claro. – Estranhou.

- Cuida do Khan e dos três patetas por algum tempo? – Não o olhou.

- Onde você vai?

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas. – Olhou para o chão. – Vai fazer o que eu pedi?

- Vou. – O pegou pelo queixo o forçando a lhe olhar. – O que aconteceu?

- Não precisa se preocupar. – Abaixou o tom, mas o manteve gélido.

- Vai demorar?

- Não sei. – Se levantou arrumando as vestes. – Nos vemos depois, Kon.

- Kai… - O chamou vendo o rapaz se afastar, ficou de pé.

- Hn…

- Não vai ao menos se despedir?

Kai o olhou um pouco receoso, suspirou e abanou com a cabeça. Observou ele ir embora, se largou na cadeira um pouco chateado.

O rosto voltado para o teto, ouvia atentamente os movimentos do hospital. O aroma familiar e logo ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Me diz que eu quebrei o braço por uma boa causa. – Fechou os olhos.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – Segurou a mão boa do Hiwatari, tentou esconder o sorriso.

- Eu sei que você sorriu. – Gargalhou. – Então cunhadinho, cadê a anta que eu chamo de irmão?

-Bem… - Começou a escolher as palavras.

- Ele não foi um imbecil com você, né? – Perguntou ja prevendo o pior.

- Deixa eu falar?

- Fale. – Fez uma pausa e acrescentou rindo. – Cunhadinho.

- Seu irmão teve que fazer uma viajem. – Começou baixo.

- Viajem? – Franziu o cenho. – Como assim?

- Não sei, ele não me disse.

- Filho do nosso pai. – Resmungou.

- Hn?

- Isso é uma ofensa. – Deu de ombros com uma careta de dor. – Não acredito que ele sumiu e me largou aqui.

- Hey. – Fez um tom ofendido. – Me senti um lixo agora.

- Não é isso. – Virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Então…

- Não quero falar. – Retrucou seco.

Suspirou e começou a acariciar o braço dele.

Ray abriu a porta do quarto e orientou Khan para ele entrar.

- Eai cara. – Tyson o chamou do sofá. – Ta bem?

- Hn… - Resmungou e com cuidado começou a ir para o quarto.

- Ajuda? – Ray perguntou um pouco incerto.

- Me viro. – Retrucou frio.

O moreno se largou no sofá o olhando com cautela, Max estava em pé próximo ao corredor.

- Posso te levar até lá. – O loiro sugeriu animado.

- Não sou invalido. – O tom irritado e frio, continuou andando, o braço bom a frente para ir se guiando.

- Incrivel como ele parece o Kai. – Tyson murmurou sob a respiração.

Ray não respondeu apenas se levantou e começou a ir até Khan que havia encontrado a parede.

- Não. – O Hiwatari falou assim que sentiu o toque de Ray.

- Ótimo. – O soltou e cruzou os braços parado.

Quando finalmente achou a porta se atrapalhou com a maçaneta.

- Me deixa ajudar. – Ray pediu em tom baixo.

- Estou bem.

- Eu sei que você esta com raiva. – Murmurou abrindo a porta devagar. – Mas não precisa ficar assim.

- Ele disse por quê viajou? – Perguntou andando devagar até onde ele sabia que estava a cama.

- Não. – Resmungou fechando a porta atrás de si. – E eu também estou chateado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Estavamos conversando quando o Tala e o Bryan chegaram. – Se adiantou ajeitando o travesseiro para Khan poder deitar. – Tala falou em russo, quando os dois sairam, Kai me disse que precisava viajar.

- Hn…

- Fome?

- Não. – Suspirou, colocou o braço engessado sobre o peito o acariciando com a mão boa. – Me diz como foi a noite?

- Hn…

- Exclui os detalhes eróticos, por favor? – Apertou os lábios juntos reprimindo o sorriso.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar dramaticamente deixando o silencio pesar entre os dois.

- O que? – Começou a rir. – Ja entraram no quarto e se agarraram?

- Hn… bem…

- Que isso gatinho, rapido hein. – Continuou rindo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Khan. – Murmurou mortificado.

- O que vocês decidiram? – Se acalmou aos poucos.

- Nada, não tivemos tempo.

- Vocês tiveram a noite toda. – Replicou inocente.

- Sério, Khan. – Se levantou um pouco irritado. – Não quero falar disso.

- Calma. – Ergueu as mãos o procurando. – Calma, estava só brincando.

- Bem, você queria ficar sozinho. – Retrucou indo para a porta. – Então sinta-se avontade.

- Ray. – O chamou. – Ray.

Ouviu a batida seca da porta e se afundou de novo nos travesseiros.

Ficou ali olhando a xicara de chá e hora ou outra a mexendo com uma colher pequena. Seus pensamentos indo de um Hiwatari a outro.

- Ray. – Max o chamou da porta. – Tem visita pra você.

Ergueu a cabeça sem entender, sentiu que logo em seguida algo se agarrou ao seu pescoço e lhe apertou com força.

- Ray-ray. – Ouviu o grito em sua orelha.

- Mariah? – Chamou mal ousando a acreditar, olhou para onde Max lhe olhava contendo a risada e se deparou com Lee com um pequeno sorriso satisfeito.

- E ai tigre. – Ele cumprimentou erguendo um punho fechado.

- Lee. – Suspirou se pondo de pé deslocando a garota que agora agarrava seu braço. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos te buscar. – Ela esfregou o rosto em seu ombro. – Seu cheiro esta estranho.

Com um baque percebeu que deveria estar com o cheiro de Kai em seu corpo.

- Impressão sua. – Se apressou a responder. – Como assim me buscar?

- Meu avô ta meio impaciente. – Lee respondeu com cautela. – Ele quer apressar o casamento de vocês.

- Não é ótimo amor? – Ela o olhou com adoração.

- Ray? – A voz veio do corredor. – Cadê você?

Ray imediatamente se soltou de Mariah e empurrou Lee com o ombro.

- Aqui. – Sussurrou o segurando pela mão. – Você deveria estar na cama.

- Não é porque eu quebrei o braço que vou ficar o dia todo na cama. – Argumentou com um leve sorriso. – Ta muito chateado comigo?

- Falamos disso depois, ta? – Tornou a sussurrar quando ouviu os passos atrás de si.

- Quem ta ai? – Franziu o cenho.

- Quem é esse? – O tom estridente de Mariah fez Khan se retesar um pouco.

- Esse é o irmão do Kai. – Max se apressou em responder. – O Khan.

- Não sabia que o Hiwatari tinha um irmão. – O leão inclinou a cabeça para o lado tendo uma boa visão de Khan.

- Onde esta o Tyson? – O moreno se virou para o loiro, sentiu Khan tenso.

- Kenny pediu para analizar a Dragoon em ação. – Max deu de ombros. – Fiquei porque senti você um pouco estranho.

- Como assim? – Novamente aquela voz estridente.

- Quem ta falando? – Khan virou o rosto na direção da voz.

- Sou eu, não esta me vendo? – Ela disse sarcastica, olhando finalmente para o rosto do garoto e levando as mãos a boca em seguida.

- Não sabia que vocês conheciam outra pessoa com deficiencia. – Se dirigiu a Ray.

- Ela não tem… - Ray começou.

- Deficiencia mental? – Khan o interrompeu em tom de inocência.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Ela avançou, mas Lee a segurou pelo pulso.

- Khan Hiwatari, muito prazer. – Estendeu a mão. – Melhor, nenhum prazer.

- Ray. – Ginchou magoada.

- Jesus, ela tem um apito na boca? – Murmurou levando o braço bom a uma das orelhas. – Não sabe falar sem tentar quebrar um copo.

Os olhos dourados se estreitaram perigosamente quando ouviu Max engasgar tentando abafar a gargalhada.

- Max. – Khan o chamou levemente interessado. – Tala me disse sobre a sua Draciel, posso dar uma olhada?

- Claro. – Respondeu surpreso, pegou Khan pelo braço e juntos se sentaram. – Aqui. – Entregou o pião.

Khan começou a correr os dedos pelo objeto.

- Seu disco de defesa é pesado. – Comentou enquanto continuava a analise. – É dai que vem a sua boa defesa, né?

Ray ficou parado observando a intereção dos dois, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, quando olhou, Lee fez um movimento para irem até a cozinha.

Mariah estava sentada em uma cadeira, os braços e as pernas cruzadas com firmesa.

- Onde está o Hiwatari? – Lee perguntou se sentando de frente para a irmã.

Ray permaneceu em pé. – Teve que viajar.

- E largou o saco de batatas aqui? – Mariah estava furiosa.

- Não fala assim dele. – Rebateu em tom ácido.

Mariah ergueu os olhos e estes começaram a lagrimejar.

- Você nunca falou assim comigo. – Fungou.

- Então trate os outros direito. – Separou bem as silabas para dar enfase. – E do mesmo jeito, não posso ir com vocês.

- Ray. – Lee suspirou, temia que o amigo fala-se isso. – Sério, você tem que voltar. A tia sente sua falta.

- Também sinto, mas me comprometi com o Kai que cudaria do irmão dele. – Mentiu desancasadamente, parecia que as mentiras vinham mais faceis agora.

- Assim é fácil, larga o irmão incapaz aqui e cai no mundo. – Ela mastigou a lingua.

- Ele não é incapaz. – Rosnou, sentiu os tendões repuxarem.

- Ele me ofendeu e você não disse nada. – Continuou reclamando.

- Ele estava brincando. – Mentiu de novo. – Ele e Kai tem esse senso de humor peculiar.

- Quando o Hiwatari volta? – Lee perguntou cansado.

- Não me disse. – Encolheu os ombros sentindo os batimentos acelerarem.

(N/a: Então, apartir desse paragrafo aconcelho a vocês lerem ouvindo a seguinte musica: My Own Prison – Creed. Continuando...)

Sentados naquelas poltronas nada confortaveis, Kai olhava para as nuvens.

- Ja sabe o que vai fazer? – A voz ao seu lado era surpreendentemente maleavel.

Virou o rosto para Tala e abanou com a cabeça.

- Kai passamos uma semana lá. – Suspirou rolando os olhos. – E a sua unica idéia é afasta-lo?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Rosnou irritado. – Que eu o coloque em perigo?

- Acho que você deve ouvi-lo antes de tomar uma atitude. – Deu de ombros e se levantou indo se sentar ao lado do lavanda adormecido.

Tornou a olhar para as nuvens escuras, uma tempestade se formava. Refletia o estado em que seu espirito estava, embora o exterior fosse frio e firme, sentia que iria ceder a qualquer instante.

O silencio ao seu redor era tanto que apenas ouvia a sua respiração, nem a de seus companheiros ouvia tamanha era a sua concentração. O coração martelando em seus ouvidos sentia que cada segundo que se passava era um segundo a menos que sua esperança tinha. E quando o avião finalmente pousou, não se tinha mais nenhum vestigio dela em seu peito, o rosto estóico sua marca registrada, mas tinha algo de diferente do homem que tinha subido no mesmo avião que agora ele descia. Eram seus olhos, mortos.

Entrou no carro, fugindo do sol fraco que escapava entre algumas nuvens negras, ao mesmo tempo em que um trovão lá longe anunciava o temporal que estava por vir e as poderosas nuvens negras suprimiram os patéticos e inofensivos raios de sol.

O carro rodava em uma velocidade que era quase insuportavel, mas toda vez que olhava o velocimetro via que estavam em uma velocidade dita consideravel. Parecia que o tempo havia desacelerado naquela manhã de domingo apenas para rir de sua dor, quando na verdade ele só queria que aquilo tudo acaba-se.

Finalmente o carro parou em frente ao prédio, abriu a porta e respirou fundo. Ergueu a cabeça e com toda sua força de vontade manteve o rosto vazio de emoções. Não daria mais esse gostinho a ele, ja bastava estar se prendendo em uma prisão se privando da pessoa que tinha finalmente levado sabor a sua vida.

Khan segurava o braço de Ray com tanta força que as marcas dos dedos concerteza ficariam por um bom periodo.

- Já disse que ele não vai. – A voz moderadamente calma e segura. – Se ele não quiser, não vai sair daqui.

- E você vai impedir? – Mariah tinha os cabelos esvoaçando ao seu redor, e o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Mariah. – Lee pousou a mão pesadamente no ombro da irmã. – Ray ja passo muito tempo, temos que voltar.

- Não posso. – Retrucou nervoso, estava perdendo a circulação do braço.

- Os outros podem cuidar dele. – Mariah apontou para Khan com certa raiva. – Você não precisa ficar aqui.

- Por quê vocês não deixam ele decidir? – Khan rosnou. – Ah já sei, é medo por quê se ele escolher vocês saem perdendo.

- Olha aqui garoto…

- Sou cego. – A interrompeu frio.

- Não se esconda atrás disso. – Ela alfinetou ácidamente. – E acima de tudo convencido, quem te garante que ele escolheria ficar com você?

Khan deu um meio sorriso de escárnio e puxou Ray para junto de si e lhe beijou.

A porta se abriu e os três russos entraram, parando em choque.

- Juro que não ensinamos isso pra ele. – Tala falou em alto e bom tom.

Ray e Khan se separaram e juntos se viraram para a porta, Ray arregalou os olhos quando seu olhar cruzou o morto de Kai.

- Interessante. – Bryan encostou na parede, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – Gatinho você…

- Bryan. – Kai o interrompeu com a voz levemente monótona. – Sem detalhes.

- Ótimo o Hiwatari já chegou. – Lee suspirou cansado. – Podemos ir agora?

- Tala, vai arrumar as coisas do Khan. – Kai continuou como se Lee não tivesse falado.

- Como assim? – Khan perguntou imediatamente. – Pra onde vamos?

- Voltar pra casa.

- Casa?

- Rússia.

- É o que? – Franziu a fronte.

- Sem brigas. – Tala interveio. – Sério Khan, obdece sem falar nada dessa vez.

- Não, quero saber por quê estamos indo para a Rússia? – Retrucou teimoso. – Se você não me falar o porquê não vou pra Rússia.

- Ótimo. – Kai se sentou, cruzando as pernas calmamente. – Quando o Voltaire te encontrar, manda um oi por mim.

- Claro que eu mando um oi pro seu vovôzinho querido. – Debochou, sentiu a fúria invadir seu corpo. – Mas eu acho que ele iria preferir ver o teu corpo pessoalmente.

Kai não esboçou reação, mas os dois russos na sala e Ray chegaram a prender a respiração.

- Cuidado. – Comentou em voz baixa, se interessou pelo próprio joelho.

Khan virou o rosto na direção que ele supôs estar Tala.

- Tala.

- Khan, se não tivesse outra opção você sabe que não estariamos fazendo isso. – O ruivo respondeu com a voz calma.

O Hiwatari bufou, resmungou algo em sua lingua mãe.

- Não. – Kai aparentemente respondeu o que ele havia perguntado.

- Por quê? – Adotou um tom frio e defensivo.

- Porque na verdade quem se enganou fui eu. – Respondeu calmo.

- Quarto, agora. – Rosnou, puxou Ray pela mão, mas o moreno permaneceu parado. – Os dois.

Kai suspirou e se levantou para acompanha-los.

- Calma. – Tala murmuou em russo. – Você ainda tem tempo.

- Aproveita e arruma as suas coisas. – Lee olhou para Ray.

Kai fechou a porta e se encostou na madeira, Khan se sentou em uma das camas enquanto Ray ficou parado olhando incerto para Kai.

- Por quê vocês tem que ir para a Rússia?

- Voltaire conseguiu a liberdade. – Kai fechou os olhos enquanto falava. – Com alguns milhões o que não se consegue.

- E?

- Quer a empresa de volta. – Deu de ombros. – E ele quer a guarda do Khan de volta.

- Mas o Sr. D não deixaria isso acontecer. – Ray arregalou os olhos, olhou para o garoto que tinha a respiração levemente agitada. – Ninguém daria a guarda dele pro Voltaire.

- Isso não me preocupa. – Kai abriu os olhos e fitou a janela. – Voltaire tem outras maneiras de conseguir o que quer.

- Então porque vocês estão voltando pra Rússia? – Sentiu a confusão lhe preencher. – Não é mais facil fugir?

- Perderiamos a empresa. – Khan respirou fundo.

- Eu sou emancipado e o Sr. D controlas as ações que são do Khan. – Kai começou com o tom monótono. – Então o que eu fiz, deixei com o Sr. D a presidencia da empresa.

- Mas com o Voltaire de volta… - Khan completou. – …a coisa muda de figura.

O silencio pairou pesado por alguns segundos.

- Vou deixar vocês conversarem. – O mais velho murmurou se levantando. – Só tentem conversar, civilizadamente.

Khan saiu e dos dois se entreolharam.

- Eu posso explicar. – Ray se aproximou dele. – Lee e Mariah vieram me buscar para o casamento e o Khan estava tentando impedir isso.

Kai se manteve impassivel, Ray ergueu a mão e acariciou o seu rosto.

- Senti sua falta. – Suspirou. – Acredita em mim.

- Não estou chateado. – Resmungou.

Ray o abraçou com força, mas Kai não o correspondeu.

- Lee não vai aceitar. – Murmurou, aninhou seu rosto ao pescoço de Kai. – Como vamos fazer isso?

- Não vamos.

Ray ficou tenso. – Que?

- Não vamos fazer isso. – Explicou, o segurou pela cintura e o afastou.

- Eu te amo.

- Mas nós não vamos fazer isso. – Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

- Eu vou atrás de você, você querendo ou não. – O segurou pela jaqueta, os olhos iluminados pelas lágrimas. – Você me entendeu.

- Você não vai, porquê eu não quero você. – A voz fria e impiedosa.

- Você…

- Eu achei que poderia, mas não posso.

- Kai. – Oscilou por um instante. Uma lágrima escapou.

- Não me olha assim. – Suspirou. – Eu não posso, não é o certo.

- Está dizendo…

- Você teria menos problemas ficando com a Mariah.

- Mas eu não a amo.

- Amor se constrói. – O forçou a lhe soltar. – Você vai achar alguém, a Mariah pode ser esse alguém, que também vai te amar.

- Kai…

- Me esquece. – Saiu evitando o encarar.

Tala e Khan discutiam na sala, Bryan se mantinha em pé junto a porta. Kai apareceu no recinto e imediatamente Tala silenciou.

- Arruma as coisas dele.

- Não acha que o piloto merece um descanso?

- Eu vou levar o avião. – Continuou no mesmo tom monótono.

Mariah se pôs de pé e juntou as mãos na frente do peito.

- Bem, acho que também falo pelo Ray quando convido vocês para o nosso casamento.

- Que casamento? – Khan perguntou ríspido.

- O nosso. – A voz um pouco grossa de Ray invadiu o aposento.

Khan permaneceu quieto, sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Podemos viajar amanhã? – Tala perguntou enquanto estava no celular. – Precisam reabastecer.

- Perfeito. – Respondeu enquanto ia para a porta.

- Animal. – Khan rosnou.

- Somos dois. – Respondeu batendo a porta.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

Abriu a porta, as duas respirações calmas reberveravam nas paredes. A folha de papel dobrada, o brasão cravado em cera, abriu o armario e a colocou embaixo de Driger. Se voltou para o irmão e levemente o acordou.

- Vamos embora.

- Já amanheceu?

- Não.

Khan se espreguiçou, Kai o ajudou a levantar.

- Não vai ao menos acordar ele?

- Só coloca um casaco e vamos. – Retornou em tom brusco, entregou a bengala. – Tala ta te esperando na sala com o casaco.

- Ele te ama.

- Khan, me obedece.

Soltou um muxoxo e foi para a sala. Kai parou observando Ray por um instante, se aproximou. Abaixou na altura da cabeça morena, correu o dedo pelos lábios macios, se aproximou lentamente estava tão perto que as respirações se misturavam. Se levantou ainda com a sensação dos lábios quentes nos seus.

Abriu os olhos, se sentou um pouco inquieto. A cama ao lado estava vazia, se levantou correndo passou a mão pelos lençois frios. Correu mais uma vez, agora para o armario, decidido a pegar qualquer roupa. Ignorou o lado desprovido de qualquer peça, era apenas mais um sinal que eles tinham ido. Quando olhou para a prateleira, pronto para pegar uma muda limpa de roupas, seus olhos pararam no papel disposto embaixo de Driger.

Os dedos afagaram o H da cera, tremulo rasgou o papel e leu as frases no meio da folha.

_O amor é cruel. Então, apenas feche os olhos._

_Não venha atrás de mim._

_Seja feliz._

_Kai Hiwatari_

Dobrou o papel, foi para a cama se sentando na beirada desta e apenas respirou fechando os olhos. As mãos agarradas as cobertas e a lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha. Cruel? O amor era muito mais que cruel.

**XxXxXxXx**

Cruel, frio e imbecil.

Essa seria a minha definição de amor nesse instante, enfim mais uma fic terminada. Graças a Deus essa termino sem final feliz, não eu não queria um final feliz para ela porquê… teremos uma continuação chamada: My Sacrifice.

O prólogo dela você acha no meu perfil.

Bjs, comentarios e favoritos sempre muito bem-vindos!


End file.
